Calcium oxalate is the most common constituent of urinary calculi and relatively large crystals of this salt are frequently found in freshly voided urine from patients with recurrent calcium-containing stones. Current treatments of calcium oxalate monohydrate (COM) stone disease include water intake, diet supervision, and alkalization agents, which collectively reduce calcium oxalate super saturation in urine. Hydrochlorothiazide, sodium potassium phosphate, potassium citrate, and allopurinol are drugs available for the treatment of calcium oxalate stone disease and reported to reduce its recurrence. While these treatments can be effective, they do not completely prevent stone recurrence. In addition, many of the current treatments have significant adverse effects. Therefore, there is a need to develop more effective drugs for preventing calcium oxalate stone formation with fewer side effects.